This is unexpected
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: Eliot is nervous before his performance and Parker helps him to calm down, though her help leads to a whole different situation. Parker/Eliot. R/R.


**Title**: This is unexpected.

**Pairing**: Parker/Eliot

**Spoilers**: Episode 3x06, if you haven't watched.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine.

A/N: oh what is this? another one? yes! well I wrote this a few weeks ago and I thought what the hell! Its just one tiny fic cause I was thinking about this tiny moment when Eliot was nervous before singing and BOOM! I had to write it.

Enjoy and don't forget to review!

Fran

* * *

Eliot couldn't stop pacing back and forth nor stop shaking his hands and his head. The bar was ridiculously crowded, something he was not ready for and it definitely did not make him happy. Parker watched him like a hawk, frowning as he walked around the small space. She had never seen him this nervous. Hell, she had never ever seen him nervous before, which was completely bizarre to her.

"Eliot you're gonna make a hole on the floor if you don't stop pacing like that." Parker told him. He stopped for a second; she smiled triumphantly, but then frowned when he resumed his pacing.

"I didn't know it would be this crowded." he spoke. "I mean, I knew there was going to be some people, not this much."

"But there's no reason for you to be nervous. You said you've sung before, right?" she said and he nodded at her question. "See? There's no reason to be nervous."

"I've sang before with a small crowd. I'm not ready for this. I—I didn't sign up for it. No."

She pushed herself off the desk she was sitting on and walked towards him, grabbing his hands and pulling him towards her. Eliot watched her with confusion but didn't stop her.

"This is something a friend taught me a little while ago." she explained. "Just stay still and don't stay a word, okay?"

"What are you gonna do?" he asked slightly frighten and somehow curious too.

"A little breathing exercise I use whenever I'm nervous or anxious." she told him. "Just close your eyes and take a deep breath."

"Parker, I don't have time for this…"

"Yes, you do!" she said, squeezing his hand briefly. He wanted to pull away and just get everything over with, but the way she stared at him, how her eyes shone with excitement made him stop on his tracks. "Now, do as I told you and close your eyes."

"Is this really necessary?" he asked, a little wary.

"Yes, it is now do it." she commanded her.

Eliot obliged, just because he knew if he didn't do it, she wouldn't stop asking him and he knew better not to say no to Parker. Their hands where still joined together, he could feel her slim fingers between his and the warmth radiating from her. She breathed in and out and he followed her suit, then suddenly her hands where no longer in his but on his chest, close to his heart. He could hear her voice, telling him to breathe slowly and the beating of his heart reacting at the touch of her hand. She was so close, like she had never been before and he didn't know why he suddenly felt desperate to hold her in his arms.

His eyes flew open, hers were still closed, and he had the opportunity to stare at her without being noticed. His eyes travelled from her beautiful blonde hair to her lips and remained there for a few seconds.

Eliot didn't know that took over him, he just knew that all over suddenly his lips were on hers in a brief kiss. But as quickly as it happened it ended. Parker glared at him with wide eyes, her hands detached from his chest and flew to her lips, confused and surprised.

"What…what are you doing?" she spoke, her voice in a whisper.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Parker, I don't know what came over me." he apologized.

"You kissed me." she stated, touching her lips again with her fingertips. "You kissed me…"

"Parker, I…"

He couldn't finish, for it was her lips against his own now. This time was entirely different than the first one; her arms were immediately around his neck, pushing herself closer to him. He was caught off guard, but only briefly, because seconds later his arms were wrapped around her waist to pull her insanely closer to his body.

Both of them lost track of how long they were tangled in each other's arms, kissing like the world was about to come to an end, there was something he was certain off; he had never kissed anyone like Parker, not because she was crazy or impulsive, but because she was the most caring and sweet woman he had ever known, which was one of the reasons why she had won his heart the first day he had laid his eyes on her. He hoped it was the same for her.

The door flew open, unexpectedly, and they pulled apart as quickly as they could. The man standing by the door grinned wickedly at him and Parker couldn't help but look away, mainly to catch her breath and calm the erratic beating of her heart. The man in question announced Eliot was next, he nodded and the man disappeared, but not without grinning again at the couple.

"Well, that—that was…" she spoke first, turning around towards, her lips swollen and red. An immediate reminder of what had happened minutes ago.

"Yeah…" was all he could say, suddenly speechless and somehow very aware of her presence.

"I—I think I should go." Parker whispered, but she didn't move. She stood there frozen in her spot, half tempted to kiss him again and half forced to walk away.

She had never been more confused about her feelings for anyone before. Two days ago Eliot was just a friend, someone who was willing to break someone's legs for her, someone who would make chocolate chip cookies if she asked him, but now he was turning in a man she was insanely attracted to, who a few minutes ago was kissing her like there was no tomorrow and someone she was tempted to do more than just kiss.

"Okay…" he responded, barely looking at her. He wanted to ask her to stay and he wanted to stay as well but there was clearly no point, for the crowd was waiting for him and it was time to play his part in the con, despite his mind being completely off the job he was supposed to play.

"I'll see you later." she said, walking slowly towards the door. She stood inevitably in front of him as he was in her way to the door and the craving to kiss him again hit her so strong she had to walk two steps away, afraid she might fall again. He moved away to let her pass, speaking before she could make her way out.

"I won't forget it." he said. She stopped on her track for a moment. "Just because now we're pretending it didn't happen, doesn't mean that I will. I just wanted you to know."

She eyed him for a split second and then walked away without saying a word. Closing the door behind her she sighed heavily, her hand came to rest on her chest to calm her heart for the second time in one evening, a small smile creeping on her face.

Eliot, on the other hand, was completely sure of one thing now; he wasn't nervous anymore.

**The End.**


End file.
